Naomi's desire
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: Friday the 13th oneshot. Satoshi woke up in Naomi's room with no recollection of what happened. Now, he must relieve his memories and escape the house. Dark Satomi Fic (Yandere Naomi x Satoshi), Rated T for Yandere, blood, and death. Written in Satoshi's Point of view.


Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party.

I woke up to see that I am inside a bedroom, lying on the bed. I quickly got up and looked at my surroundings. To my left, I saw the blanket, with a bulge from inside it. I don't dare on opening it, since the room I am sleeping in was a Girl's, what Disturbed me is that there are pictures of me inside the room.

I don't remember what happened, why am I here?

My eyes diverted to a photo album. I opened it, and saw a photo of a young, brown haired boy wearing a belt with a bat shaped buckle, next to a brown haired girl, who seemed to be blushing while holding the boy's hand.

A memory then reached my head. It was when I was still in kindergarten, I saw 3 boys bullying the same girl from the photo, and just after I yelled at them to stop, they ran away. I then approached the girl, but she doesn't want to talk to me at first, and asked if I am going to bully her too. I said no, and as a proof I gave her a handshake. She then revealed her name, Naomi Nakashima. That was the memories that I can relieve for now.

I then looked around the room again and saw a teddy bear, on a shelf above a desk. As I touched it, I began to have another memory surging into my head.

I was friends with her for nearly a year, though I never brought out my name because whenever I wanted to, some events that involves Yuka (my little sister) or my family. I was told by mom that me and my family had to move to Osaka because Dad's work. As a goodbye gift to Naomi, I gave her a teddy bear that I won at a crane game. Before I entered the car, she hugged me and told me that I should return soon, and that She won't ever forget me. However there is something that time that irked me. When I told her Me and my family had to move, she told me not to flirt with other girls, she told that with lifeless eyes and a smile I would consider creepy.

That was the 2nd memory.

I walked out of the room, and found myself in a hallway with a flight of stairs that leads to the ground floor in the right, and a door to the bathroom in the left, and a door to another bedroom in front of me.

First, I tried to open the bedroom door, but it was locked. Figures.

Then, I went to the bathroom and see that the shower is still on for a reason. I turned it off later on, after that I decided to wash my face using the sink.

Afterwards I went downstairs, and explored more of the house. First I saw the kitchen, and another memory flashed.

This time, it was 8 years since that fateful day I moved away. I was back in Kisaragi with my family, and started middle school at the local academy.

There I met a girl with brown hair, who seemed familiar. I met her when I saw her dropping her wallet. I took it, looked at the student ID inside it, and poked her shoulder to alert her.

"Hmm? What?" She said.

"Here uhh, Nakashima." I handed her the wallet back.

"Oh, thank you very much!" Then she walked off.

That same day, after school I went home alone. Yuka is visiting her friend's house. Along the way I felt someone following me however, whenever I looked back there was nobody.

This continued on till the 2nd year of high school, which is a few months ago.

She acted _tsundere_ sometimes, but she also acted as if she knew me all this time. Now I realized that I had forgotten about her during my time in Osaka.

A few months ago, she visited my house for the first time, where I cooked her pancakes as a guest meal.

Later on, a few weeks ago, we got trapped in a school called Heavenly Host Elementary after a failed ritual by our class rep, Ayumi Shinozaki. All 9 of us (me, Naomi, Shinozaki, Yui-Sensei, Morishige, Suzume, Shinohara, Yuka, and Yoshiki) survived the horrors of that school, with Naomi surviving especially because of me protecting her. Ever since then Naomi had become really clingy.

That was the memory.

I still don't get why I am here inside her house? I then walked to the front doorway, and a final memory flashed.

2 weeks ago, me and Naomi had officialy became boyfriend and girlfriend. We had dates every time after school (though most of the dates is in her own house).

However, during that time, whenever I was talking to any girl, she always shouted at them and chased them off. And just yesterday, I came here to tell her something.

"What?" She asked, shocked.

"Y-You're kidding right!?"

I shook my head. Her eyes then became lifeless, probably due to the shock and sadness.

"No! I don't want to break up with you, Satoshi! I wanted to be with you forever! There is no way I can live without you!"

I was an idiot. She then forced me into her room where she then 'Made Love' with me.

That was the final memory.

"I got it now, I must leave. There is no way I'm going to stay with a crazy girl like that."

After those words, I opened the front door. However after I took a step outside...

"Hold on." A feminine, raspy voice came from behind me.

"Where are you going, Satoshi? Don't leave, I'll be alone."

I then felt something sharp touching my neck. I looked down to see...

A knife. And behind me is a deranged Naomi. Her eyes are wide, and her expression is akin to those psychopaths in horror movies.

"I know this is crazy, but this is the only way for me to stop you. Why? I already made love with you, but you still wanted to escape and leave me alone. How could you Satoshi? I don't want you to leave. I want us to be together forever."

I then gulped in fear, as she could slit my neck at any moments now.

"What's that? The people will know? Of course not, Silly! I'll just keep your lifeless body with me and hide it in the closet, so that only me and our child knows about you. Now, goodnight..."

She then slit my throat. I began to choke on my own blood as my whole body trembled, and I collapsed to the floor. My final vision is that deranged smile of hers. And the last thing I heard from her is...

"If I can't have you... Then no one can, Darling~"

-End

A/N well, that's this month's friday the 13th fic. I hope you're enjoying this so far and leave a review... Oh and here is some bonus question.

1.The belt that Satoshi wore is a Rider belt. However, which kamen rider represents that belt?


End file.
